


Танец под полуночным солнцем

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Вольтрон: Легендарный защитник
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Люди всегда говорили, что вампирам не снятся сны. Люди всегда говорили, что вампиры вовсе не спят. Люди говорили, что для вампиров их бессмертная вечность длилась одним долгим днём





	Танец под полуночным солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Временно заморожена, возможно, будет продолжена.

Люди всегда говорили, что вампирам не снятся сны. Люди всегда говорили, что вампиры вовсе не спят. Люди говорили, что для вампиров их бессмертная вечность длилась одним долгим днём.

 

Кит открыл глаза, стоило последним ярким лучам скрыться за горизонтом. День сменился ночью, а людское время сменилось временем тех, кого считали сказкой. Тех, кто веками и эпохами прятались в тени, управляя людьми.

Сон не отпускал его долго, сладким маревом затягивая вновь закрыть глаза, коснуться щекой подушки. Но голод оказался сильнее. Сладкое марево, вместе с образом Кролии, исчезло. Его заволокло голодом, тянущим болью. И будто горящим укусом-меткой, оставленным практически сотню лет назад.

Кит с трудом поднялся с кровати, пересекая спальню, давным-давно нуждавшуюся в уборке. Если бы Кролия, которая всегда ценила порядок и уют, увидела бы, что сотворил со своим жилищем нерадивый ученик, возможно, даже оттаскала бы за уши.

«Она бы могла, — улыбнулся Кит своим мыслям, — иногда, в ней просыпались материнские чувства. Редко и очень странно, но всё же… Но даже этого хватило, чтобы стать второй матерью».

Откуда-то из-под горы одежды, разбросанной по полу, послышалась неприятная трель телефонного звонка. Кит махнул рукой, решив для себя, не задумываясь, что перезвонит позже. Коливан мог подождать. С Акшей они давно находились в ссоре, а глава его клана — Аллура — если бы действительно хотела поговорить с ним, прислала бы кого-то из подчинённых.

Кухня встретила его распахнутым окном, ярким запахом цветущей сирени и чужими голосами, что раздавались с улицы. Весной темнело поздно, ночь становилась всё короче, а люди на ней всё активнее. Шумели голоса на улице, шумели эмоции в его голове. Яркий вихрь из ошеломительной детской радости, чей-то затаённой обиды и банального желания поскорее попасть домой, чтобы поспать, ослепил его.

Кит выругался. От голода все его блоки исчезли, обнажая эмпата перед миром людей. Он был искреннее рад, что такое не случилось где-нибудь посреди огромной толпы. Иначе бы вместо лёгкой головной боли, он бы обрёл, в лучшем случае, дичайшую мигрень на половину дня.

Запасы донорской крови в холодильнике кончались. Это значило, что ему всё же стоило выбраться «в люди» и поговорить с главой клана. Кит нехорошо усмехнулся. У него было ещё дня два, может быть, три, прежде чем необходимость в крови заставила его встретиться с Аллурой.

В такие дни он даже немного сожалел о том, что в его клане запрещена охота на людей. Но выбирая между встречей с Аллурой и смертью от рук своих же «собратьев» после первой (и последней для него) охотой, пока что он выбирал всё же первое. Пока что.

Тонкий, едва светящийся шарик, опустился в высокий бокал с кровью. Кит улыбнулся, вспомнив, как они с Акшей, ещё до разразившейся между кланами войны, несколько лет назад попытались разогреть кровь в микроволновой печи, которую зачем-то принёс кто-то из наставников. Ни Коливан, ни Лотор — мастер Акши — не оказались рады результату их экспериментов.

Больше всего этому, пожалуй, не был рад Лотор. Потому что именно в его кухне, в его небольшой резиденции два ученика и проводили свои не очень умные, но тогда казавшиеся весёлыми, эксперименты. После них, по «убедительной просьбе», Кит всегда грел кровь исключительно магией. Да и Акша, ещё до обращения по уши влюблённая в своего мастера, не стала ни предлагать, ни пытаться самостоятельно развлекаться с едой.

В кабинете, который раньше принадлежал Кролии, а теперь, вместе с квартирой, Киту, лежал билет на концерт. Кажется, его принёс Лэнс — один из немногих посвящённых в секреты клана и первый из людей-фаворитов Аллуры.

Билет на последний в этом месяце концерт мужчины, которого Аллура присмотрела к ним в клан.

«Посмотри на него, Кит — сказала ему Аллура в последнюю их встречу, — посмотри так, как можешь только ты из нас».

«Это так важно? — отозвался тогда он, вновь будто бы обрастая иголками и усиливая блоки. Их отношения с Аллурой после смерти Кролии оставляли желать лучшего. — Это так необходимо клану? Или тебе?»

«Ты сам знаешь ответ, Кит» — в чём была хороша Аллура, так в том, чтобы отвечать крайне завуалировано и размыто. Но он действительно знал ответ.

— Что ж… — самому себе или в пустоту квартиры произнёс вампир, — в любом случае я давно не выбирался из дома.

Он всеми силами пытался убедить себя, что его решение обусловлено не «настойчивым предложением» главы клана и первой Леди совета, а собственными необходимостями. Выходило… так себе.

Бокал с последними каплями крови отлетел в стену.

«Ты можешь хоть одну ночь не думать о главной Леди и её верном совете?! — злился он сам на себя. — Ты же давно смирился с тем, что ты всего лишь цепной пёс у ног трёх королев, Кит. Смирился!»

Клан, в который привела его Кролия, управлялся тремя женщинами-вампирессами. Аллурой, Кролией и Ромелль. Когда душа Кролии обрела вечный покой, а тело сгорело под солнцем, обратившись пеплом, второй Леди стала Ромелль, а место третьей заняла Люка. Обе очень молоды. Конечно, старше Кита, но и много младше Аллуры, которая давным-давно стояла у власти над кланом. Киту не нравились взгляды Аллуры, но после гибели своей учительницы он ничего не мог сказать против, потому что ни одна из Леди теперь не поддерживала его. Ему оставалось лишь продолжать играть роль верного цепного пса-эмпата и довольствоваться тем, что его кормят кровью. Он всё больше думал о предложении Коливана.

«Переходи к нам, — предложил он через год или два с того дня, когда они вдвоём вынесли тело Кролии, чтобы оно сгорело в лучах восходящего солнца, — Кролия сотрудничала с нами. Да и теперь ты фактически под моей опекой, я согласился взять тебя в ученики».

Тогда Кит ничего не ответил. Тогда у них с Коливаном были весьма сложные отношения. Тогда Коливан всё ещё винил Кита в смерти Кролии. Тогда сам Кит винил себя в смерти Кролии.

Он закрыл глаза. Стоило начать собираться, чтобы успеть на этот чёртов концерт.

***

 

Одна из тех вещей, за которые он был благодарен Кролии — это то, что она научила его ставить блоки, против человеческих эмоций. Они не заглушались полностью, но жить… существовать становилось гораздо легче.

Но в фоновом «шуме» чужих эмоций мелькнуло что-то, привлекшее его внимание. Что-то, что напоминало ему давным-давно позабытое солнце. Кит мысленно потянулся к источнику тёплых и светлых эмоций, что согревали его душу. Но его плану не суждено было сбыться. Первые аккорды музыки вызвали волну эмоций зрителей, что пришли послушать выступление подающего надежды молодого музыканта. Его просто «смело» волной эмоций.

«Как прекрасно!»

«Видали и лучше!»

«Какой у него голос!»

В тысячи голосов твердили чужие эмоции. Кит закрыл глаза, усиливая блоки и пытаясь сосредоточиться на музыке.

«Я знаю, что источник того тепла здесь. Нужно будет попытаться найти его после концерта» — успокаивал себя этими мыслями вампир.

Но стоило концерту окончиться, как Судьба вновь показала Киту, что ей глубоко плевать на его планы. Он обыскал всё здание, но даже маленькой ниточки, ведущей его к «теплу» не сумел отыскать.

Остановившись на парковке, он выругался и закурил.

— Простите, не могли бы одолжить мне сигарету? — послышался рядом мягкий голос, заставивший вампира поднять глаза и утонуть… сначала в невероятно красивых серых глазах, а потом в тех самых эмоциях, что привлекли его внимание перед концертом.

— Да, конечно, — Кит протянул ему раскрытую пачку сигарет какой-то раскрученной марки, а за ней и зажигалку.

— Спасибо. Я Широ, — лучезарно улыбнулся юноша. По виду он был старше Кита (того возраста Кита, когда его сердце ещё билось) года на два, может быть, на три. Белые волосы явно были выкрашенными, о чем свидетельствовали слегка отросшие тёмные корни. Порванные джинсы и белая рубашка.

И ещё одна деталь, которая была известна только юноше и Киту. Широ никогда раньше не курил.

— Кит, — кивнул в ответ он, — не слишком тяжелые?

В ответ Широ лишь закашлялся и покраснел от неловкости.  
— Сигарета была лишь поводом познакомиться, — замялся он, — увидел тебя перед концертом, но не знал, как правильно поступить.

Кит вновь улыбнулся, наслаждаясь волной эмоций, что исходила от Широ.

— Хороший ход.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Он проигнорировал раз. На второй взглянул на экран.

«Акша».

Он сбросил.

— Что-то важное? — Кит почувствовал волнение, которое исходило от Широ.

— Нет, глупости, — махнул рукой он, докуривая, — старая знакомая.

Телефон вновь завибрировал, но теперь коротко.

«Кит, я знаю, что мы в ссоре. Я знаю, что между нашими кланами война, но мой мастер… Лотор умирает у меня на руках. Я скину тебе следующим сообщение адрес. Пожалуйста!»

Ещё одна коротка вибрация.

— Всё же срочно, — Кит выругался, — прости, мне пора идти. Сигареты можешь оставить себе.

— Кит! — окликнул его Широ, когда тот уже отошёл, догоняя. — Возьми. Это мой номер телефона… я понимаю, что… Но, если вдруг…

— Я позвоню, — улыбнулся ему на прощание Кит.

И уже садясь в машину, снял блоки, позволяя телепатии, которая связывала вампиров начать действовать.

«Чёрт возьми, Акша! Что случилось? — позвал он. — Скоро рассвет!»


End file.
